The goals of the Morphology & Microscopic Imaging Module are to make available to vision researchers the instruments and expertise required (1) to perform microscopic analyses of ocular specimens, subcellular fractions, or cultured cells, and (2) to generate images of microscopic preparations for analysis, publication, presentation and display. The heart of the Module is a centralized facility for basic microscopy where tissues are processed and blocks are sectioned. This is essential for our group since virtually all our lab scientists must examine cell or tissue structure for some aspects of their work, but individual investigators cannot justify or support a fully-equipped microscopy lab -- or the ongoing salaries of skilled microscopy technicians. In addition to supporting tissue processing, a key service of the Module is to facilitate access to institutional centers for electron microscopy and confocal imaging. This latter activity is in keeping with the overall strategy for our Core program emphasized in this budget cycle: to use our Modules to help investigators take advantage of institutional research resources thereby enhancing productivity by providing access to costly instruments that could not be individually supported while integrating our Core vision group with the broader research community on campus.